


for you,  i would do anything

by itbelynx



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: De Sardet receives news that the Malichor has gotten worse and De Sardet is desperate to get to him.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	for you,  i would do anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/gifts).

> this is just a little something I wrote bc I love them, as well as miss red. hope you enjoy darling

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as De Sardet darted towards the Governor's Palace. He had just received the letter from Constantin’s caretakers that he had suddenly taken a serious fall. He had stopped what he was doing on the other side of New Serene, not caring about anything other than getting to Constantin. He distantly heard the footsteps and heavy breathing of Kurt and Vasco behind him, but didn't really care how much they kept up with him. All that mattered was getting to Constantin. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, De Sardet arrived to the palace. The doors opened for him and he darted in, taking the stairs three at a time. 

"Where is he?" He asked when he did not find Constantin in his usual place on the throne. 

"In his chambers. He's resting-"

De Sardet didn't wait before rushing past the servant who had answered him. He threw open the door and almost sobbed at what he saw. 

There, sitting at a slight angle with the palest color on his face and chest that De Sardet had ever seen, was Constantin d'Orsay. He looked so sickly. 

De Sardet was at his side at an instant, gently taking the other's hand. At the touch, Constantin opened his eyes slowly. After a moment they focused. 

"You're back!" 

"I am. I received a letter saying you had taken ill and I got here as quickly as I could." De Sardet gently stroked his damp hair out of his face. 

Constantin went into a coughing fit that ached at De Sardet's very soul. "This damn Malichor. Tell me you're getting closer to a cure." 

"I am. I'm so close, I promise. I just need to get back with Siora and her clan. I won't give up until you are well again. I lost the only mother I have ever known, I will not lose you as well." De Sardet gripped Constantin's hand a little tighter.

"Thank you. I know it is probably not easy to see me like this.." 

"Ssh…" De Sardet gently brought Constantin's knuckles to his lips. "I would rather see you like this than in the ground." 

Constantin cracked a soft smile at the gesture. 

They each sat there a moment. De Sardet took a wet rag from the side table and gently pat Constantin's face, neck and chest. It took everything in him not to bury himself into this bed and never leave. He would never speak it aloud, but he was terrified that he would be too late to save his love. He had been trying so hard, but it seemed with every step towards his goal, Constantin took three steps towards his death. It terrified him. He couldn't lose Constantin, not after everything they had been through. 

"Thank you," Constantin said suddenly. 

"Whatever for?" 

"Everything. Ever since we left Serene, you have done everything you could to take care of me. I…" He went into another coughing fit. 

"Shh, shh," he helped him calm back down. "You never need to thank me for anything, okay? I would stop at nothing to make sure you are taken care of." 

Constantin smiled softly before closing his eyes for a nap. De Sardet smiled in return before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. As quietly as he could, he left the room. 

"I want a guard on him any moment that I am not here myself. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," a guard responded, entering the room. 

De Sardet turned to one of the housekeepers. "Should anything else happen, you said word to me immediately. If I come back and something happened and I was not informed I will not hesitate to fire everyone in his house. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. He then turned to Kurt and Vasco, who each nodded to him. 

"Let's get to Siora. Hopefully we can find that cure soon," Kurt said. 

"Aye. I don't know how long you lot last with this disease, but I don't think he's got much longer." 

Without another word, the three of them left. De Sardet may have physically been with them, but his heart and mind stayed on Constantin. He wasn't much of a religious man, but he prayed desperately for Constantin to recover from this. He would do anything to make sure he lived. 


End file.
